Grimmjow's wiled imagination
by NatashaLenn
Summary: Grimmjow's taking a walk in the corridors of Las Noches, and finds that his imagination has made him realized that what he wants is more than what he bargained for...


Grimmjow walked down the halls of Las Noches like he often did, thinking, which he often didn't do. Thinking about many things, some stupid some serious but in the end it came to only one thought, one idea that lingered in his mind.

"You know, if you hadn't gone to the world of the living you would still have your fraccion to do the running around." said a familiar voice

"Go to hell." Grimmjow said not bothering to turn around.

"Humph- So, what is the 6th Espada doing out of bed so late at night? Can't sleep?" Nnoitra asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I could ask you the same damn question. But I'm guessing you were done fucking Tesla and decided to leave him to clean up your disgusting mess."

"What I do with my fraccion is none of your fucking business!"

"Then don't make it so damn obvious!"

"The hell with you, Grimmjow"

"What did you say? You trying to start something?"

"Oya, this is interestin', what'er two Espada doin' out at a time like this? If I do recall ain' it past yer bed time?" Gin called out to them. Both looked at Gin with fire burning in there eyes. Nither of them wanted to back away for pride sake but neither wanted to have Aizen down there throats either.

"Humph! Like I need to fight you. Your weak and would only take the fun away." Nnoitra said walking away.

"Tch- Fuck you!" Grimmjow called out also walking away in the opposite direction.

Grimmjow continued on his way after the little quarrel and as much as it burned him to admit it, Nnoitra was right. He was having a hard time sleeping, and has been since the incident with that woman. As comical as the situation was, there was something else that struck him. Something almost Seductive. I guess maybe it was something about the way her dress was pulled up around her waist and her legs spread above her head or maybe it was because her panties were pulled down around her ankles...

"Damn-it-all-to-hell!" Grimmjow yelled realizing the bulge in his hakama.

He hadn't gone to see her no matter how badly he wanted to. He had already gotten himself into enough trouble as it was and didn't need another strike against him. He couldn't see her when she was out side her cell either because Ulquiorra always accompanied her. Yet, he needed a release and the only one he could see suitable for the job was clearly unavailable. So, time after time he would be forced to "do the deed" himself, during which he would think of her.

He couldn't grasp why he found her so appealing. She was a human and a weak one at that. She lacked all the qualities he looked for in a mate and yet he still craved for her skin. She would creep into his mind so easily and taunt him with alluring images of her naked, outstretched body on his bed, welcoming him to touch and explore. It was unbearable.

When Grimmjow returned to reality he found that he was standing out side Orihime's cell door. She was probably sleeping, unaware of his presence. He could easily enter and have his way with her. She would be unsuspecting and unprepared. It would be no problem. But the thought of just "getting it done and over with" didn't sit well with him. If he were to ever have her, he was to take his time. He wanted to make her want him. He wanted to tease and test her like she had done to him so many times. He wanted to make her squirm in pain and then kiss her mouth and body. He wanted to touch her and make her moan and then make her quiver and shutter in his arms from pleasure. He wanted to hear her scream out his name and then leave with her wanting more.

"Fuck it." He said turning and walking towards his room "I'll just fix the damn problem myself!"

When he did, he noticed Nnoitra's reiatsu approaching the girl's cell. He didn't understand why that pissed him off and was equally irritated by the idea of her being around Ulquiorra as well. He wanted to be the one to intruped Nnoitra's play time but didn't want to be bothered with explaning to him why he was there to begin with.

J_ust let Ulquiorra deal with him and get your ass to bed._ He thought to himself as he walked the halls of Las Noches.


End file.
